yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 047
Chazz-anova, known as Asuka vs. Manjoume! Cyber Angel Fortune Goddess in the Japanese version, is the forty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Chazz Princeton steals that Spirit Keys and antes them in a duel for a date with Alexis Rhodes. Summary Chazz Princeton is asleep on the roof of Duel Academy and has a dream back to find he was trapped in Amnael's Shadow Charm. He comes to the realization that he is in love with Alexis Rhodes. Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington arrive back, and most of the school gathers to congratulate Jaden his victory over the Shadow Riders. Chazz determines that he no longer cares about dueling, and allows his Deck to blow away in the wind. He sees Alexis standing with Zane Truesdale by the lighthouse, and assumes that they are a couple. They two converse, and the conversation differs between the English and Japanese versions. Atticus is surfing, and as he gets back to the beach, he attracts the attention of Jasmine and Mindy, who ask for his autograph. He signs it, and the faint. Chazz determines that he may be able to get Atticus to help him in getting Alexis to notice him. He begs Atticus to help him, and the latter suggests that the impress her by beating her in a duel, since she loves dueling so much. He comments that he threw his cards away, and the Ojama spirits arrive with Pharaoh, and they've somehow put his Deck back together. Atticus looks at it, and tells Chazz that he'll help him fix up by adding "love cards". Their only problem now is how to get Alexis to duel him. That night, Chancellor Sheppard confirms that the Spirit Keys are still in his desk drawer, and then hides them under a plant in his office. Sheppard leaves, and Chazz and Atticus enter, and take the Keys, leaving a note behind. The next morning, Sheppard discovers the note, which states that Chazz will be waiting at the beach. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, Zane and Bastion Misawa rush there. They tell him to give the Keys back, and he antes them in a duel with Alexis, with him getting a date with her if he wins. Atticus arrives, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and playing a ukulele. The duel begins, with Chazz Summoning "Ojama Yellow". He Sets two cards and activates "Love Letter", which forces Alexis to choose between taking control of "Ojama Yellow" or one of Chazz's face-downs. She chooses one of the face-downs, Chazz comments to himself that the card she accepted is his real love letter, and that he would not have had the courage to deliver one outside of the duel. and Chazz activates "Giant Trunade", returning both Set cards to his hand, and both have effects that activate when they are returned. One was "Hidden Affection", which deals 1000 damage to Alexis and increases Chazz's Life Points by the same amount, while the other was "Treasure Map", which lets him draw two cards by sending it to the Graveyard. He believe Alexis returning "Hidden Affection" to him is similiar to her giving him a love letter in return. Chazz Sets two more cards and ends his turn. Alexis Summons "Blade Skater" and attacks "Ojama Yellow", with Chazz activating his face-down "Ring of Destruction" to destroy "Blade Skater" and inflict damage to both players equal to it's attack points. Chazz activates "Graceful Charity", drawing three cards and discarding "Hidden Wish" and "Chthonian Polymer". He then plays "Pot of Greed, drawing another two cards. He then activates his face-down "Ojama Trio", Special Summoning three "Ojama Tokens to Alexis' field in Defense Position. He then plays "Polymerization", fusing "Ojama Yellow" with the "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Black" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Ojama King". His effect activates, causing three of Alexis' Monster Card Zones to be treated as occupied. With the three "Ojama Tokens" and this ability, Alexis can no longer Summon any monsters. Chazz Sets a card and ends his turn, with Alexis also setting a card and ending her's. Chazz activates "Dress Up", equipping it to "Ojama King" to increase its attack by 300 and grant it the ability to switch the position of his one of his opponent's monsters each turn. He can use this to switch and "Ojama Token" to Attack Position, and when one is destroyed, 300 damage would be dealt to her. Alexis had "Doble Passé" face-down, and could use it to make the attack a direct attack. However, Chazz opts not to activate "Dress Up's" second effect, since his aim isn't to win the duel, but to court Alexis. He takes 700 damage from the attack, which lets him activate his face-down "Dramatic Crossroads". This forces Alexis to choose between two effects - discard a card from her hand, or reveal her hand to Chazz and let him take a card from it. He believes Alexis will choose the latter effect and return his affection. However, she chooses the first effect, randomly discarding "Cyber Tutu", and tells him that she's in love with dueling. Alexis activates "Ritual Sanctuary", which lets her move a Ritual Spell Card from her Deck to her hand by discarding a Spell. She chooses "Machine Angel Ritual" and activates it, Tributing the three "Ojama Tokens" to Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Benten". Since they are being Tributed, not destroyed, she takes no damage from their effects and since it is a Ritual Summon, not a Tribute Summon their effect of being unable to be Tributed does not apply. She attacks and destroys "Ojama King", and "Benten's" effect activates, dealing the destroyed monster's defense to Chazz as damage, winning Alexis the duel. As the duel ends, the ground begins to quake and the Spirit Keys around Chazz's neck start to glow. Featured Duel Chazz's turn * Summons "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000) in Attack Position. * Sets two cards. * Activates "Love Letter", forcing Alexis to choose between taking control of "Ojama Yellow" or one of Chazz's face-down cards. She chooses one of the face-down. * Activates "Giant Trunade", returning all Spell and Trap Cards on the Field back to their owner's hands. This activates the effect of the "Hidden Wish" that was Set to Alexis' field, dealing her 1000 damage, and increasing Chazz's Life Points by 1000 (Chazz 5000, Alexis 3000). This also activates the effect of the "Treasure Map" Chazz had face-down, letting him draw two cards by sending it to the Graveyard. * Sets two cards. Alexis' turn * Summons "Blade Skater" (1400/1500) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Ojama Yellow" with "Blade Skater", but Chazz activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction", destroying "Blade Skater" and inflicting damage to both player's Life Points equal to it's attack points (Chazz 3600, Alexis 1600). Chazz's turn * Activates "Graceful Charity" drawing three cards and discarding "Chthonian Polymer" and "Hidden Wish". * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Activates his face-down "Ojama Trio", Special Summoning three Ojama Tokens (0/1000 each) on Alexis' side of the Field in Defense Position. * Activates "Polymerization" fusing "Ojama Black", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Yellow" to Fusion Summon "Ojama King" (0/3000) in Attack Position. Its effect triggers, causing three of Alexis' Monster Card Zones to be treated as occupied. * Sets a card. Alexis' turn * Sets a card. Chazz's turn * Activates "Dress Up", equipping it to "Ojama King" to increase its attack by 300, as well as granting the ability to switch the position of one of Alexis' monsters once per turn. * Attacks an "Ojama Token" with "Ojama King" (Chazz 2900). * Activates his face-down "Dramatic Crossroads", forcing Alexis to choose between discarding a card and showing Chazz her hand and letting him take a card from it. She randomly discards "Cyber Tutu". Alexis' turn * Activates "Ritual Sanctuary", discarding a Spell Card to add "Machine Angel Ritual" from her Deck to her hand. * Activates "Machine Angel Ritual" Tributing all her "Ojama Tokens" to Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Benten" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Ojama King" with "Cyber Angel Benten" (Chazz 1400), which activates the latter's effect, inflicting damage to Chazz equal to his destroyed monster's defense points (Chazz 0). Differences in adaptations In the Japanese version, Asuka and Ryo talk about Fubuki and express their relief that he's back to normal. Ryo says he can graduate with no regrets, and Asuka thanks him, as she thought of him as her brother in her true brother's absence. In the English version, Zane asks her if she's alright after being kidnapped by Amnael and suggests she needs a bodyguard. She thanks him for caring, but tells him she can take her of herself. He says he'll miss her once she graduates, and then the conversation moves to her brother, with them both saying that he's back to normal, for him at least. Featured cards